


A Time of Hope

by GLtcHtrX



Series: Unexpected Encounters: Unexpected Changes [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLtcHtrX/pseuds/GLtcHtrX
Summary: And here we finally have the undertale prologue.... things are starting to become slightly clearer now.... hopefully 😅
Series: Unexpected Encounters: Unexpected Changes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969780
Kudos: 5





	A Time of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale prologue

_A tall skeleton wearing black pants and a white sweater underneath a white lab coat and clipboard is standing at the barrier with a shorter skeleton wearing black basketball shorts and a blue hoodie with white fluff around the hood standing next to him. Both sets of white pinpricks are focused on a small girl with red wavy hair and deer like ears on the side of her head between themselves and the barrier. Her hands tightly grasp her white dress as her golden eyes look at the barrier. She looks back towards the skeletons an unsure look in her eyes. The taller skeleton nods and she refocuses her eyes back onto the invisible barrier._

_“Alright 8R-1A-2. We are just testing to see how the barrier reacts to the presence of your soul. If it resonates with your soul then all our hard work will not be in vain.” The tall skeleton says as the girl walks to stand a few steps in front of the barrier. The girl pulls her soul out, an upside down cyan colored heart, and lets it hover just above her hands. The shorter skeleton looks down at the floor with a blue blush on his cheeks._

_The barrier doesn’t show any reaction to the soul. The taller skeleton scribbles on his clipboard and says, “No effect seen. Let’s see what happens if when you have your soul closer to the barrier.” The girl nods her head and holds her hands out pushing her soul closer to the barrier. Suddenly the see through barrier glows a bright red. The shorter skeleton shortcuts to right in front of the girl and pushes her soul back into her chest and wraps his arms around her. A powerful wave of magic is sent through the air which knocks the short skeleton and girl across the room and sends the taller skeleton into a wall before he crashes to the floor._

_After a few moments the shorter skeleton lifts himself off the floor and looks over to where the taller skeleton landed and shouts, “what the hell was the point of that Gaster!?” Gaster, the taller skeleton, slowly raises himself from the ground, a crack above his right eye and a crack below his left eye newly formed on his face, and says, “That Sans was to see if 8R-1A-2’s soul would be accepted by the barrier seeing as her soul is a combination of human and monster.” Sans looks at the unconscious girl lying next to him, blood slowly dripping down the side of her face, as Gaster writes his finding down on his clipboard and says angered, “Well it looks like your experiment was a failure.” He picks the girl up into his arms bridal style. “I’m going to take Briar home and get her cleaned up so Paps doesn’t worry about this.” Sans leaves Gaster alone to stare at the Barrier._

~11 years later, on surface almost 5 years~

👌☜ 💧☜☹☜👍❄✋✞☜ ⚐☞ ✡⚐🕆☼ 👌✌❄❄☹☜💧📪 💧⚐💣♏❄✋💣☜💧 🏱☜✌👍☜ ✋💧 👌☜❄❄☜☼ ❄☟✌☠ 👌☜✋☠☝ ☼✋☝☟❄

“SANS! BREAKFAST IS READY!” Papyrus says loudly from the kitchen. In a blink Sans is sitting at the table, chin in his hand on the table. Briar sets his plate in front of him with a soft smile. Sans looks at the girl and says, “you are such a _deer _Briar.” Briar lightly blushes as she sits at the table in front of her own plate and a groan is heard from Papyrus.

“YOU’RE GOING TO CORRUPT HER WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS SANS!”

“you know they are _fawn_ bro.”

“SANS STOP!” Papyrus says as he comes into the dining room to sit at the table with his own plate of breakfast spaghetti. Briar giggles and asks,” what are your plans for today sans?”

“going _buck_ to the basement to _doe_ some work.” Briar holds back her laugh and replies, “Well you better _hoof_ it outta here.” Papyrus screams, “ NYOO HOO HOO! YOU BOTH ARE CORRUPTED BY THE PUNS!” Sans gives a two finger salute and a wink towards them and winks before he is gone in a blink again, short cutting to the basement of their house.

~Time skip~

The smoke clears and reveals a short skeleton dressed in grey armor with a blue bandana wrapped around his neck as blue eyelights, a tall skeleton dressed in black armor with a red scarf around his neck and sharp teeth help narrowed red eyelights, a short skeleton with sharp teeth and black armor with the golden deltarune on the left side the chest area and blue pinprick eyelights narrowed with a crack like scar over his left eye socket and sharp teeth set into a scowl, a tall skeleton dressed in an orange hoodie with his hands in the pocket and a sucker stick between his teeth with a lazy look on his face, and a girl with two white soft looking bunny ears on top of her head and purple eyes narrowed.

Two sets of footstep are heard coming down the stairs, one pounding loudly and the other a lot softer. Papyrus voice filters through the air, “SANS WHAT WAS THAT EXPLOSION AND MORE IMPORTANTLY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Briar’s ears are tilted back as she is hiding behind papyrus once they reach the bottom of the steps. Sans looks at his brother as he stands, “yeah bro i’m fine but we have a slight problem.” Papyrus looks at the other skeletons and the hybrid bunny girl.

“WHO ARE YOUR NEW FRIENDS AND WHY DO THEY LOOK LIKE US?” Sans pinched the bone above his nasal cavity and says, “they are us from different universes bro.” Briar looks at Amber who in turn glares at her making her hide behind papyrus.

“If they are us from different universes I think we might be missing some.” Sans looks over at the other skeletons and the hybrid bunny monster girl who are all nodding their heads in agreement.

“so we have two slight problems then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wingdings translation: Be selective of your battles, sometimes peace is better than being right
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. This is my first fanfic ever so please be gentle.   
> You can also follow me on [Tumblr](https://gltchtrx.tumblr.com/). ☺️


End file.
